dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 4 Episode 23: The Pitt pt1
__original_drawn_by_hiko_hiko224556__sample-13bb04fa8b68ab2b7667b778cb2a70e9.jpg|Embrose Tumblr_mxtmpbcsVC1rfx24fo1_500.gif|Mina 954c827fd6d9d0913e294acb018d07c0.png|The High Chancellor 8ac4a50be2120664fc45e1c32595a6abeddb5e08fbf0f9b22a339685cdd5149e.jpg|The Chancellors Tumblr_o8zg6vTxVJ1sgff66o7_1280.png|Tobi Mercury 1 Abmieal: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHhx8Qp_l6Q +https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-zlmHlRsGA Play them together.) A man stood in the mirror, staring back at himself as he pulled a mask over his face it was like you could still see the smirking across his smug grin before he'd adjust his suits tie. He wore a crisp black blazer, with black slacks and dress shoes to match. Gold litterd around the collar of his attire that was also trimmed around the blazeers buttonis and the such. The black slacks looked practially new along with the obsidan colored shoes that matched the rest of the outfit. He had black hair, tied into a bun that sat at the back of his head with gloves that coverd every inch of his hands flesh. He took a backpack, walking out of the backroom to see a sea of angry screaming spectaters watching someone , or better yet, something mauled to death by a much large, and inhuman warrior. The Warrior pulled his hand's up high into the air, to celebrate victory before he began to pound his chest. Standing over his dead Victim. The Masked man stepped into the ring, handing the large brute a bookbag filled with money before patting his back and sending him off. " Don't forget to take your pill. " He said to the brute, handing him a blue oval sized pill. The brute would swallow it whole before leaving the ring his body covered in smog and blood. The Masked man reached his hand into the air and a microphone would have drifted down from above his head and into his out stretched hand before he'd clear his throat. " MONSTERS, AND DEMONS! THAT WAS QUITE THE MATCH WASN'T IT!?!?!?!?" The Crowd reacted with blood chilling howls as they yearned for more. They wanted more! " WELL WELL, I HAVE TO PLEASE MY AUDIANCE DO I NOT?! DO I NOT GIVE YOU ALL, EVERYTHING YOU ASK OF ME?! WHAT HOST WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T HMM!?!? " The Crowd savagely agreed as they continue to chant and pull at the cage like the animals they'd been. " I have... a special treat for all of you tonight. A special treat... indeed. A Beastblood, against a DEMONNN! An event that we have yet to have happen before. It'll be... BIBLICAL. To say the least. " Others in the mob would have been beaten to bloody pulps while some were actually going into carnal lust as they'd engage sexual actvivity on the spot. " LET... THE WARRIORS. COME. FOOOOOOOOORTHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " QUlNZY From the chaos of the education system to the caged mind of her victor, Mina was but a stringent of herself in some form, burrowed beneath the complexities of what was demanded of her, and what was expected. The female Foxblood with a more feline edge brought her arms above her pale head, allowing her limbs to stretch and snap as she elongated and felt a chill of pure release run along her spine. Mina Minou was herself right now, or as much as herself as she would allow. The truth of her beast-blood coursed throughout her veins and brightened her irises, allowing others to be hypnotized in the capture of a liquid gold stare. While a more subtle form of her personality occurred during her Human version of herself, Mina was more suppressed then, but thankful. Her human side was almost another portion of her, but someone entirely different. Due to her senses and abilities being dulled, she was allowed to enjoy the simple things in life without distraction, and her internal Fox to lay dormant in a restful state. Thus, it gave her more control of her thoughts and interested. She appeared more caring, academic, and calm during those times. But now, with her Foxblood no longer being suppressed, it was another portion unlocked. Mina Minou lived beyond the confines of control. Her heart races, her abilities surged, and her senses were all alert. She was stronger. Faster. Powerful. A more carefree, wild, spontaneous, impulsive, and insane Mina. One who enjoyed chaos and adrenaline. One who did not cringe at blood, but produce it. QUlNZY From wandering the underground of The Pitt after having performed a required task for a certain individual, Mina felt her ears twitch; her ears picking up sound. Doe eye's blinked as she turned, navigating her graceful frame into the setting of something she scheduled prior. Her cousins' came here quite often, much to their parents disapproval, and now and again Mina, herself, indulged. Tonight would be her first fight, however, in the arena. Before she simply watched. Now, now she would engage. � QUlNZY It did not take long before she pushed through the heavy crowd, holding her breath when passing certain foul folk. Fingers touched at her as she passed, some trying to grope, but those who dared press would find themselves crying out and nursing deep gash embedded upon a limb from Mina's own hand. She was quick enough that they hardly noticed when it happened, but slow enough that she made it so they'd never forget. The silver haired Fox slipped into the arena when the announcer rang true, her right hand coming to cup over her eyes, squinting, as the light pooled down. Soon enough she'd feel the arena expand and sink a bit lower, the sand shifting beneath her feet, for this was usual when it was considered an intense battle. QUlNZY A hiccup produced from her throat, her head soon tilting to the left. Then, she'd yawn, stretching out, almost craving a catnap. Her attire was simple: Denim shorts with cupcake designs, different pastel toned sneakers, and a tight, mid-drift top with a slogan that signified her gifted 'assets'. Running her fingers throughout her hair did she look about from her stance, analyzing the crowd around from high tops and low. Mina produced a wave and a giant grin. Enthusiastic as she fed the crowd; bubbly and delightful. QUlNZY: // end Kaiuri: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9BL59uiAz8 ) The eyes were said to be the window into someone's soul. You could could see right through anyone to their core just by gazing into one's eyes. Well, any were brave enough to peer into Embrose's dauntless hues they would be greeted with . . . nothing. Black venom bled thick through her deceivingly dark bottomless pools. Not a single spec of bleaching white to be seen. Pitch black and inky welts of pure and inescapable darkness. That is what she had to offer. Embrose grit her teeth as her ears picked up the roaring sounds that emanated from the blood thirsty crowd above her. Their screams and cries were a plea -- a demand for damage and rage, smut and guts, ugly and gruesome sights for their horrendous and hungry appetites. Amusement. Oh how she hated them . . . she detested the crowd. It had been months since she had been spirited away from the depths of her master. The deadly Demoness would have let out a foundation shaking roar to match against the volume of that of the crowd above her. Screaming, she jerked her body, her wrists and ankles bound and cuffed in chains. She was now their prisoner, a slave. A caged fighter to do the bidding of the crowd. It was dark beneath the arena. Nothing but the stench of rotting corpses, piss and shit. Death. She had been living in the depths of death itself. Embrose slammed her eyes shut as her fingers balled themselves into hardened fists. She knew they were sending her out tonight. She knew she was being forced to fight again for the crowd. Her foot stomped the dusted earth beneath her feet in anguish. Nothing she had done had been of her own accord, free will. She was simply playing the part. She was now the false champion of this dastardly god forsaken pit. Suddenly the ceiling above her would have split open like had a hundred times since that faithful night of her capture. The muffled sounds of the deafening crowd were now clear to her once more. And as the platform beneath her began to lift her up from the dark underground, light poured in on her. It ambushed her. This spotlight. She hated it too. Embrose winced at the bright lights as her platform leveled with that of the arena's floor. And then she saw it, her next opponent. A woman. Embrose would have sniffed at the female's mild aroma. Fox . . . She looked at the beauty bathed in silver, her inky pools took in the brightened sight of her. Embrose would have stood their in her chains. The crowds yells and growls of excitement sickened her, " Vistnu haupshti ! " She cursed at them in her native demon tongue. The Demoness would have spat into the crowd. Emborse was a Demoness who knew her way around her weapons. On top of that she possessed the basic ability to manipulate hell fire: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. She applied the effects of her Demon Physiology into the form of Fortification when used in combat. After a couple of underlings came and unchained her, Embrose would have had her weapons bestowed upon her. Her trusty arm blades. She'd cuff them to her forearms and peers at the woman before her. The young Demoness stood with her arms by her side as a faint aura would have already been seeping from her flesh. Embrose had spilt the blood of many wicked creatures over these past few months . . . she itched to see if this battle would hold the same outcome. Abmieal ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdInAweNti0 ) " HAHAHAHAHA! " The Black suited male walked into the VIP section of the blood thirsty fighting arena as he spectated from a distance. Others in the room had also been wearing masks. One of the mask wearers had been smoking a cigar through the white porcelain colored doll faces. " Good work, but I've noticed something high Chancellor. " He said pulling his mask up just a bit smoking his cigar before exhaling out of the two nose holes in the mask. " Your viewers over the past few months... have well, dwindled, don't you think High Chancellor? " The purple suited man said with his bright red hair. " Why yes... Purple Chancellor, i have noticed. " The High Chancellor said as he walked back to the spectator section in the VIP area. His eyes through the mask would scan over the spectator seats. " You are indeed right... the numbers have dwindled quite a bit over the past years, and this well, reflects in our money as well. But you know what I hate more then anything? " The purple suited chancellor looked at the other color suited chancellor's with masks to match before he turned back to The High Chancellor. " No Sir I-" BAM! A bullet would soar through the air blasting the Purple suited chancellor through the skull, his brains covering the the walls up behind him before his body flopped backwards. " It's fucking know it alls... NO SHIT ASSHOLE!" The High Chancellor said before pulling his smoking Desert eagle back into his pants and walking across the room. Sliding his fingers through his hair before mounting over the dead corpse slamming his fist into the mask over and over again until his mask had been spected over in trickles of blood. He sighed after a few moments of the grueling act, smearing the red across his mask, making him look all the more sinister. The Other Chancellors seemed unphased, but how could one tell through the white doll masks all 12 of them had been wearing. " But he is right, that one is. We are... lacking in numbers these days's aren't we. " He said tapping his masks chin area while he paced around the room. " That's why... I came up with an Idea, something revolutionary THAT I WAS ABOUT TO TELL ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE UNTIL THAT... THAT ASSHOLE! INTERRUPTED ME! " He said kicking the table in half with his strength alone, showing that he obviously hadn't been exactly human himself. " My father did this business before me, and his fathers father. The Supernatural fighting rings have been one of the biggest money bringers in Kasaihana besides the fucking GMAF's ( Grand Martial Arts Federation. ) But back during my day, Kids would come in here to fight. That's what brought the crowds, not these old fucks. You see those two girls? " He said pointing out of the window. " That's the biggest crowd we've had down this way in fucking months. And its because of those little whores down there. The answers here people... We need younger fighters. One's that... catch the eye of our audience. I personally, have a few ideas in which we can resource from. " 2 QUlNZY Talk about being spaced out, or perhaps just too absorbed in her own focus of the crowd surrounding. Good golly she had never seen a crowd this massive within The Pitt before. Her large orbs blinked as she scanned the area surrounding, and above, to see bodies upon bodies. Each one ranging from low-life scum to high-end dabbles of finance. Some were more separated, taking it upon themselves to dub the high top balconies as 'VIP', but in Mina's eyes they were all the same. � QUlNZY Either way, she performed. Mina took some satisfaction in the knowledge she just accumulated. As conflict arose from a Chancellor beyond, beckoning from the stage high up, but she surpassed it with mild intrigue. Yeah, yeah, chat, bullet, dead, bang, blood. Same ol', same ol'. Mina waved at a few as she giggled but then turned to see a body lift into the fine grained arena, leaning in slightly which caused her winter tresses to fall along her bust and conceal a portion of her shoulders from the front. Once the individual appeared did Mina inhale deeply, only to stifle on a cough. "Oh boy, that's sulfur alright." Her voice was pitched as she pinched upon her nose, suddenly disliking her heightened senses. It wasn't that her opponent smelt bad, it was just… potent. QUlNZY Blinking, Mina fashioned a grin while still holdin' onto her nostrils. "Hiya, pleased tah meetcha, ya can call me Kitten, errybody does.~" Her accent was thick with each word that hung off her plump lips, dangling in the air to be absorbed by ears that were willing to listen. Ears that could pick up the tune of South African descent. It was as if she came straight off the welcome wagon from the foreign land, and as she twinkled her fingers in a wave, she tossed her a thumbs up. "Lovin' the soulless eye look ya got goin' on there, really workin' for ya. Is it natural or wouldja call 'em contacts? Just curious." Her tone was so relaxed and uplifting; casual. As if she was not about to fight this individual to almost the brink of death, but instead meeting for coffee at the local stop-and-shop. QUlNZY Mina stumbled briefly, almost tripping over her own two feet and then glancing down to kick at the sand. "Oh I 'ate wearin' shoes." Her tail swayed behind her, curling slightly at the end as if it were feeling her displeasure in the temporary feet prisons. "Ya mind if I take 'em off? I ain't one for 'em, really. I promise I don't 'ave foul smellin' toes. Pinky on it!" Tossin' up her mini diget, her sharp nail (painted a subtle pink) evident, she grinned before bending down, causing the denim shorts to rise up slightly, and pinching at the laces before tossing the odd-toned pieces to the side. Once her feet were freed there did she dig her toes into the sand. "Mhmmm, much better! Now, m'sorry if I'mma little rusty, it's been a while, yanno? Not sayin' go easy on me but if I do somethin' odd, well, oopsie?" QUlNZY: // end Kaiuri: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1KyC_LzvzQ ) Embrose would have only stared at the silver haired opponent and observed her with quiet caution. Her aura that had begun charging previously was now encasing it's dark and sinister glow around her form like a second skin. It molded around her and fortified itself in an ominous armor that stretched to do the same to the blades of her weapons as well. This layer of chi acted as a tough outer shield. Embrose's aura subconsciously continued to meld itself. The grim disposition on her face would have rivaled in contrast to the bright and bubbly young lady that stood on the opposite corner of the arena. Embrose grimaced as the girl spoke. The outright cheeriness of her opponent was enough to irk her nerves. Was this all a game to her ? A game in which she could simply stand here in the middle of a blood thirsty crowd of ravenous creatures and hope to hold a conversation ? This silver fox with a joyous attitude appeared to want nothing more than that. To remain in the center of this audience who wanted nothing more than to see the either she or Embrose herself as splattered entrails and shredded minced meats. This was a joke right ? Her eyes would have slanted at her opponent as she continued to speak. Mina: " Lovin' the soulless eye look ya got goin' on -- " However, in that moment Embrose took this chance to make her first strike. Using her enhanced speeds to catch the girl off guard, Embrose would lunge in Mina's direction. Her feet would stomp the floor with enough force to shake the arena's floor, but they were quick with blinding speeds. Locking a tightened right fist inside the grip of her left hand, she reared both of her arms back. The two limbs touching to mirror each other; wrist to wrist, elbow to elbow. In a mere instant she was dead in front of Mina who would have been mid sentence still at this time. The blades on her arms would have been turned under and facing the ground. Attempting to punch Mina, Embrose would swing her locked palms and have them aimed dead for Mina's chin. Her fortified body and blades would aid in the attempt as well and help to cause more detrimental damage in the blow. If successful, her irrevocably powerful inhuman strength and speeds alone would have created enough force to-- upon eminent contact-- bust the skin of her chin and send blood spewing. Her jaw would shift loose and the bone would shatter into thousands of misshapen pieces. This would cause the lower half of her face to slump due to the sudden change in it's structure. Not only that but her blades, now fortified and sharpened by her fortification chi, would have sliced vertically up her chest. The cuts weren't intensely deep enough to cause sudden death upon bodily contact. However, they weren't super shallow either; 2 inches. Enough to draw blood, the newly found woulds would have split the fabric of her clothes a bit and spanned from chest and over her shoulder. And the combined force of her enhanced speeds and strength would have been enough to send her flying backwards through the air 20 feet. Where her body would have collided against the hard and unforgiving cinder block walls.And if the attack was somehow unable to go through, Embrose would be in a defensive stance at the ready. Embrose would then have let our a low and disgusting growl, that would have grown to be an even more fearsome roar ! No, she was not a lady. Not anymore. She was a monster. And that's what the crowd wanted. Uub: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAkPv8YuAp8)) It’s direction drenched of a nearly fathomless holloway; presented by it’s dingy aura, nothing consulted him more than the ashes of it’s shadows that molted into whispers sending chills down down the weariness of his skin. Tobi Mercury, or as most would call him “Son of Zanzibar Stone” stood in the midst of this mischief - and as a light, to what seemed like a dim and gloomy venture. The sterling prince clothed himself in what looked to be authentic garments. His heavens rail white slacks - rose above his ankles; revealing nightly black slender socks. His narrow pointed shoes were of a golden hue, while his coat was a mixture of green brown and a dull plated gold ingrained too it’s design.//”Alright, Pops. Lets see what kind of sick and twisted shit you were in too.”// On a day for celebration, Tobi found himself in an unfortunate turn of events. Why not celebrate ? He not only witnessed the full power of the Wolf Prophet. But, he now had the prophet in his hands - all for love, something he didn’t understand but however was grateful he lack. But, while Tobi juggled this thought of mind he began to wonder just how exactly will he convince his brother Zach to go through with it. Their intentions didn’t exactly align, while he wanted to kill Zane out of spit - Tobi did it to save her from the pain he saw her growing through. Living among beast, he couldn’t exactly hate her but instead feel sorry for her. Hoping to put her out of her misery, if the time calls for it. But, if plans fall through with Mike maybe he won’t have to do that - just maybe Zane may live to see another era of humanity due to her Warlock gene. However, tonight wasn’t the night to ponder such thoughts. Tonight, he had to find the ties of his father. Earlier today Tobi was greeted with a letter to his father - since no one outside of the Warlocks knew of his passing. It only made sense that he got these type of invitations, however - this one in particular peaked his interest. This one was in a plain black note, with simply locations in a form that only Warlocks can decipher. It had nothing but an address - it quickly bursted into the flames the conclusion of the message. Tobi, figured this message was personalized since if it was a Warlock type meeting he’d surely be invited however - since it was sent for Katon and every Warlock knew he was dead; meaning Katon's expertise was needed outside of the organization. Tobi, stood outside what looked into a tunnel leading into a baffle of voices with a bit of fist meeting skin- with the intent of bruising not killing. Tobi, calmly placed his mask over his face and started to make his way towards the tunnel a hand in pocket.//”Name and Password?”// Said a voice so powerful that it was enough to halt Tobi in his stops without seeing the source of it.//”Katon and..??”// Shit. Tobi, didn’t prepare for this - he began to ponder and ponder; the time he actually wanted the banter of him being too much like Katon to actually be true - is when he failed to actually think like Katon, but that's when he thought of Zane. Realizing his interest in her; Tobi than turned to the figure before clearing his throat.//” Sunflower.”// The Walls of the tunnel quickly opened inviting Tobi in with it’s distinct presence. //”Access Granted.”// QUlNZY There was a tingling bellowing throughout her body. Something sounded like that of a buzz in the depths of her ear canals; as if it were light footwork at play. As her sentence had been cut off Mina had felt the grind of her 'shield' that this female had. On instant she took a singular step back, movement like that of air; her reflexes immaculate. As this female would go to jolt forwards, hoping to clasp her beneath her jaw and cause severe damage to her facial structure, Mina just blinked and her eyes went wide. "Whoa, that coulda been lethal." She had an impressed and rather innocent look to her as she analyzed. Within a mere second Mina was behind the Demon, her tail twitching and ears alert for any sounds. While the room pulsed with life and voices screeched from every angle, Mina focused solely on the individual before her. Having absorbed her highly potent scent, such advantage could aid in her tracking her movements. Holding in a giggle, Mina would tap the Demon upon her left shoulder, and then bolt around to where she stood before. If she had of turned her body to try and face and attack her from where she lightly touched, Mina would kick her foot out to swipe her feet from under her opponent. Aiming to kick the balance directly from her grasp. If she happened to tip over, Mina would finally release her giggle and deliver a sweetened smile. One that could charm quite a few and bewilder others from such staged purity. "It's like ah game ah tag, ya? I love tag!" After muttering those words Mina would be at the opposite end of the arena, where her opponent originally stood in the first place. Her arms would fly up and above her head, hair swishing up before falling down; appearing like freshly fallen snow. "You're /it/~!" Abmieal: High Chancellor would have began to pace back and forth before he turned his head towards a monitor in the room. ||| " DOOR 22 HAS OPENED. CHANCELLOR WARLOCK... HAS ARRIVED ||| The High Chancellor smirked while the other Chancellors continued to watch the fight below. " So I see he got my invitation after all. Good. This will be quite interesting indeed. " He said pacing back and forth before he began to clear his throat. After a moment or so the Doors would have opened and two other masked goons had escorted Tobi into the VIP section, both of them carrying heavy rifles and the such while they walked him to the doors. " Come, take a seat Chancellor Warlock. I've been expecting you. Please, pay no mind to the dead FUCK FACE on the floor over there. He was an asshole whom... lived way passed his expiration date. Your just in time for my new proposal to get this place back into shape. You remember about 10 years ago when you came here, how packed this place used to be? How much clientele we had? Despite the money you donated to our services... things have been quite shaky these past few months but we've put your money to good use. " He said as he pulled out a pill. " Whenever our fighters fight, they take this blue pill. They take there winnings and when they wake up the next day? The fight, the location they fought in? They don't remember a damn thing. It all becomes a blurr, we call it 'Blue dream'. This way they can't rat us out to the cops, for something they don't remember. As for the spectators? They take them upon entering the club, so that's not an issue either. This is a members only club, with a 50$ entry so we make sure, the pills are taken. That's not all we've done with your cash Chancellor Warlock. We have several safe houses where we hold these Pitt games thanks to you. So we change our location after every night. Everyone gets invited the same way you do. Hope you liked that by the way. We call that... ' The Detonation letter' Leaves no traces. Sometimes we do emails... but then we swipe the hard drive of the receiver. But I'm getting off task, I have a new NEW proposition i was getting ready to present to the rest of the class. " He said placing his hands into his pockets before he showed a video of the Night guy lifting up a car, and saving civilian's. And then another image of Cho Kiryu fighting off hordes of enemies at once. And then finally, Zane in a Black Domino mask fighting along side Mike with sword in hand against a horde of drug dealers. " These are kids! Teenagers. And I want em, I want em in my ring. Why? They bring in the crowds man! Their energy, everything about them. Screams monnneeyyyyyy. My associate here. " He said pointing to a female with a black mask, the only one with a black mask out of the group mind you. " Is already working on the inside where these kids are, and so am I. With that last money cache you sent us, I've already set out men to abduct some teens out of the country here to fight for us. And... with a bit more money from you and yours. We can... start taking kids, right outta the uh. Highschool. " The High Chancellor said putting his hands behind his back, waiting to hear Katon's ( Tobi ) response. Kaiuri: Her attack was dodged and declared void. Due to the intense many months that she had spent fighting and getting her ass whooped, Embrose's fighting instincts would have been at their absolute peak. Nothing but fighting day in and day out would keep someone on edge, her guard was never down. Her defenses were always up. She put the putrid battle skills that had been etched into her bones to good use. Her senses were heightened more than the average Demoness because of the different conflict she had been forced to deal with. Embrose would have acted on instinct in the moment Mina would have shifted behind her and tapped her shoulder. The second Mina attempted to bolt back around to face her, Embrose gripped Mina's wrist in both her hands in an attempts to Judo Flip the silver fox forwards. ( https://i.gyazo.com/6c0043d42b9e858c7b187b2349395698.gif ) Embrose used Mina's own vast speeds and momentum against her. It would have been enough to stun her body and do heavy damage to her back and spine. The white haired girl would be sent crashing down on the ground as it rushed up to meet her back. Emrbose planned to have Mina ride out the force of her own bait routine. With a raging yell, she swung the girl's body down without remorse. In the process of sending her down to the floor. In one fell swoop she attempted to bring her right arm down in a punching motion. The blade on that arm would be sent straight through plump flesh of Mina's right thigh. It's hook like shape would have not only stab straight through, but also push up and twisted in before Embrose retracted her blade. The blow would have done damage, but not hit any vital organs of arteries. If successful, Mina would be back first on the ground with a nasty wound in her thigh. Whether this attack had been successful or not, Embrose would use her damning hellish speeds and agility to push off and back away from the Foxblood a safe distance of 5 feet. The Demoness would inhale and exhale sharply. It was nothing against the girl whatever the outcome of this fight would be. The arena had molded her into its image. She herself was acting on experience. 3 QUlNZY: It was rapid. She was quick. Mina didn't expect anything miraculous, or for her to come out on top. Her predictions were a fight and a fight is what was delivered. Having witnessed her own cousins battle within these caged walls, she knew the intensity would lick the ceiling. But, perhaps she did not predict she'd be thrown into such a wolf den with an already skilled opponent. Mina figured she'd be given a weaker fix. Mentally she shrugged, even when she could not escape the grasp to her wrists. As expected her golden eyes widened and she managed to look directly into the endless abyss known as her opponent's irises. It was if her whole pupil consumed her. A black hole that Mina wondered where it ended. She was almost tempted to poke her directly in, see if she'd be sucked in, but that was shot away when her back slammed onto the ground. Her hair fluffed around her, raising up before falling down and practically over her face; covering her image. She heaved in a gust of air due to the wind being knocked out of her, and the sudden corruption to her form, the sheer ferocity, had Mina's body become armor. As Embrose would go to slice into her flesh, to try and dismantle her thigh, would she come to see her own blade shatter before her eyes. Her skin became that of titanium. Practically adamantium. Pieces of the blade would scatter within the sand; it's image but a memory for the mind to 'treasure'. And this is when she caught her… quick. Mina's right hand jolted out and grasped around her ankle, nails elongating from the raising bubble of adrenaline. The pick that sliced at her Chi, beckoning for it to come out; coaxing it to slip into the arena. Her nails were that of fresh razor blades and would slice right into her ankle, coming to pinch right into the bone itself before she'd crank her wrist, turning Embrose's ankle and coming to snap the bone in half like a twig. "Gotcha!" Golden hue's glanced up with vibrant potency, and the slit in her pupils dilated all the more; coming closer to almost consume her eyes in complete gold. As if the pupil was fading away, but instead, just becoming increasingly thin. Rushing to her feet and still holding onto Embrose's ankle, Mina would go to grasp at her arm, nails slicing straight into the elbow, before lifting her and tossing her body against the cage walls off to her left. Due to the manner of her destruction, such a blast would cause Embrose's body to almost mold into the cage. Something could of snapped, or broken. If she were any normal individual, she'd be dead. Her configuration of Chi swelled within her, bubbling at the brim and clawing up her esophagus -igniting throughout her veins. Her feline ears became more pointed, and her nails looked to be like daggers forming from her hands. The force of the throw, due to the connection of her nails still within her torn ankle and arm, would shred the arm and leave a vicious gash along with hanging flesh. A chunk of it would cling under Mina's nails and be grasped within her hand before she loosened her grip, allowing it to fall against the sand beneath her feet. A large smile tugged the corners of her mouth, pulling up just as she glided her bloodied hand along her face and through her hair, pushing it all back. This would leave a streak of red from her lips, straight to her scalp, and entangled in some of her hair. Vital and fiery in its placement against the pale strands from her skull. This was just the beginning. Kaiuri: It was incredible. Never before had she witnessed it in all the many months of fighting. When her blade went to pierce Mina's flesh . . . It . . . Shattered. The metal took on the look of that of shattered glass. Embrose watched as her weapon -- the only things that had stayed true to her during these hard nights in the pitt -- was suddenly broken. Embrose's chi continued to stay as a steady armor around her body and grow strong during the fight. It continued to fortify her remaining blade as well, like it had been before. As Mina's hand went for her ankle, her were now claws now exposed. Embrose would not have been quick enough to dodge this grab. This much was true, however, the moment her fingers encircled around her ankle her claws would simply break. ( Her aura that had begun charging previously was now encasing it's dark and sinister glow around her form like a second skin. It molded around her and fortified itself in an ominous armor that stretched to do the same to the blades of her weapons as well. This layer of chi acted as a tough outer shield./ Because your character had not been charging your chi for as long as mine had, your's viably wouldn't be strong enough. ) This happened upon making contact with the strengthened layer of chi that fortified her body. Embrose reacted quickly, though. In the same moment Mina said " Gotcha ! " Embrose would simply sink down, her knee now pinning Mina's elbow to the floor. Because Embrose's body had also been fortified with her own chi the hardness of Mina's skin would not have harmed her. Embrose would have twisted her body and while having pinned Mina's arm down and proceeded to position herself into a full mount. -- The mount, or mounted position, is a dominant ground grappling position, where one combatant sits on the other combatants torso with the face pointing towards the opponent's head. This is very favourable for the top combatant in several ways. The top combatant can generate considerable momentum for strikes such as punches or elbows to the head of the opponent, while the bottom combatant is restricted by the ground and by the combatant on top. Another advantage are various chokeholds and joint locks which can be applied from the top, while such holds are not feasible from the bottom. The top priority for the bottom combatant is to sweep the opponent or transition into a better position such as the guard.-- After mounting Mina, Embrose would ball her hands into fists and proceed to rein down a flurry of quick and effective heavy blows aimed for her left and right temples. Because Embrose's fortification chi had been in effect since the beginning of the fight, her fists would have been like that of a SWAT team battering ram bashing into the sides of her skull. Her fists were moving at blinding speeds, as she went in. The combined forces of her demonic strength, hellish speeds, and hardened fists would be enough to incapacitate the silver haired ball of fire. If successful, this would resort in Mina being knocked out and down for the count. Embrose would breathe heavily, her chest rising and falling from her effort. After all she had been through, she was not one to take lightly. Kaiuri: It was incredible. Never before had she witnessed it in all the many months of fighting. When her blade went to pierce Mina's flesh . . . It . . . Shattered. The metal took on the look of that of shattered glass. Embrose watched as her weapon -- the only things that had stayed true to her during these hard nights in the pitt -- was suddenly broken. Embrose's chi continued to stay as a steady armor around her body and grow strong during the fight. It continued to fortify her remaining blade as well, like it had been before. As Mina's hand went for her ankle, her were now claws now exposed. Embrose would not have been quick enough to dodge this grab. This much was true, however, the moment her fingers encircled around her ankle her claws would simply break. ( Her aura that had begun charging previously was now encasing it's dark and sinister glow around her form like a second skin. It molded around her and fortified itself in an ominous armor that stretched to do the same to the blades of her weapons as well. This layer of chi acted as a tough outer shield./ Because your character had not been charging your chi for as long as mine had, your's viably wouldn't be strong enough. ) This happened upon making contact with the strengthened layer of chi that fortified her body. Embrose reacted quickly, though. In the same moment Mina said " Gotcha ! " Embrose would simply sink down, her knee now pinning Mina's elbow to the floor. Because Embrose's body had also been fortified with her own chi the hardness of Mina's skin would not have harmed her. Embrose would have twisted her body and while having pinned Mina's arm down and proceeded to position herself into a full mount. -- The mount, or mounted position, is a dominant ground grappling position, where one combatant sits on the other combatants torso with the face pointing towards the opponent's head. This is very favourable for the top combatant in several ways. The top combatant can generate considerable momentum for strikes such as punches or elbows to the head of the opponent, while the bottom combatant is restricted by the ground and by the combatant on top. Another advantage are various chokeholds and joint locks which can be applied from the top, while such holds are not feasible from the bottom. The top priority for the bottom combatant is to sweep the opponent or transition into a better position such as the guard.-- After mounting Mina, Embrose would ball her hands into fists and proceed to rein down a flurry of quick and effective heavy blows aimed for her left and right temples. Because Embrose's fortification chi had been in effect since the beginning of the fight, her fists would have been like that of a SWAT team battering ram bashing into the sides of her skull. Her fists were moving at blinding speeds, as she went in. The combined forces of her demonic strength, hellish speeds, and hardened fists would be enough to incapacitate the silver haired ball of fire. If successful, this would resort in Mina being knocked out and down for the count. Embrose would breathe heavily, her chest rising and falling from her effort. After all she had been through, she was not one to take lightly. QUlNZY: The nails upon her right hand would snap, cracking at the tips and coming to break. While her entire nail did not simply shatter, it just left the ends jagged. As if they could be comparable to that of a shark's mouth. The litter of teeth which lined the jaws of a ferocious, aquatic predator. Her other hand, however, was still in quite good shape. Yet her body was at the bottom. Mina released a fit of hysterical laughter when her opponent pressed to be on top, crushing her weight down and keeping her firm before trying to slam her fists into her skull. Mina felt the first knock to her face, rattling her mind about, before she closed her eyes. Within mere moments did she reopen them, the hue of her irises practically glowing before her hands cracked and popped, the joints releasing themselves to a relaxed manner until tension was built. As another hit came to her skull, producing stars within her vision and causing her sight to blur, Mina felt the golden tingle within her fingertips before suddenly - POW. Her left fist came clattering to the right side of Embrose's face, slamming into her jaw and cheekbone until cracking against her nose. Her destruction chi had risen so this act would be vicious; powerful and unrelenting. Enough to knock Embrose right off her body and slam into the nearby cage wall. When her body would hit, there would individuals behind the fence jump back some before cheering in adrenaline. Snarling like wild beasts at the sight of such chaos. The silver Fox snickered, pushing herself to her feet and then cracking her neck. She didn't say anything as her own blood began to course throughout her system as if she downed six energy drinks. From where she stood did Mina twist her ankle, ready her stance, and ran towards Embrose's body. Another punch would come her way, aimed directly at her mid-section, while her free hand swelled up as well, the golden hue building to an even more astounding brilliance, before coming to slam directly into her shoulder. The force would knock the bone right out of its socket. 4 Zane ��: A couple of her punches had gotten though, but had been interrupted. As Mina's fist came to storm from Embrose's right, Mina's fist had made contact with the right side of her face. The attempt had been successful and the force of her punch would have been enough to cause the forming of a dark bruise and also cause a cut to form that spanned over her right cheek and over the bridge of her nose. Her face began to ooze scarlet. Embrose would intake the scent of her own break in her flesh. Due to the thick layer of fortification chi that had been charging since the start of the brawl -- that still had itself encased around her body and weapon -- this is all that Mina's strike accomplish. Embrose was still straddling Mina's waist and used her inhuman strength to keep her pinned that way. The advantage of Embrose's full mount position was still in effect. She had the upper hand now. Mina's strike had not been enough to knock her off. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw_o7XUX3fg ) The Demoness' enhanced senses picked up on the sudden scent of her own blood being drawn. As it would flood Embrose's nostrils, it would only enfuel her rage more. She used her anger to empower her strikes. Embrose's assault on Mina's head and face would not have stopped or been slowed. She continued to press forth. In an attempts to render the craft foxblood unconscious, Embrose's heavy fists hammered over and over from the left and the right sides of Mina's head. https://i.gyazo.com/89c503ea44c8f680251813fe7fe1e2ba.gif Her enhanced jolting speeds, demonically inclined and brutish strength would continued to add power behind the detrimental strikes. Attempting, her blurred fists made immanent contact to Mina's temples. Each punch she threw would have been more aggressive and more intense, because of the intensity of her growing anger and rage. Her chi had been in effect the moment her platform had leveled with that of the arena floor in the beginning of the fight. The continuous added amount of deadly blows and blistering pressure to the sides of her skull -- while aided by her strong layer of fortification chi that added even more force to her fortified fists and body -- was sure to result in a knock out. Dovie/Mina.: It was tiring, this repetition. Mina's punch had done some damage, but not enough. Her own fortification chi was channeling itself to keep her from ever having her skull caved in, and she managed to push her head from left to right, dodging some of the attacks but not all. Her mind was growing hazy. Vision blurring. Thoughts becoming jumbled. Until she felt a pulse. Everything then stopped. She felt the pressure of eyes on her. The force of the blows. Yet she heard nothing. It was silent. Mina's eye's went wide and the liquid gold hues began to burn a little brighter, blending and becoming one with a tangerine hue. Any white within her irises was gone; her entire vision consumed by the golden-orange appearance. And then she screamed. The surrounding area stopped cheering to cover their ears, bend down, and groan in agony. The barrier surrounding the large fighting Pitt shook, and her strength overcame itself. Her frame harbored and absorbed all the negative energy within this area. Mina could practically feel the rage of everyone, everything, pulse within her; flow throughout her core. Especially from the woman on top. She allowed the vitality and effervescence to consume, and she began to manipulate it. Twilight Chi: User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. In an instant she pushed her arms up, hands forwards and went to grasp at the Demon's fists before coming in contact with her skull again. She would force her hands to enclose upon them and stared directly at Embrose, who would see nothing but the brilliant vibrancy of molted golden hue's and nothing more. Having still grasped at her fists if this was successful, which is highly likely due to the enhanced speed and strength performed by Mina given the advancement in chi, coming to crush them, Mina would go to twist one of her hands to the left and allowed the sound of a sickening crunch to fill into her ear canals. No matter the intensity of fortification, Foxblood individuals can make use of enhanced chi manipulation 20x it's normal means. So no matter the obstacle, Mina would be able to surpass on something, somehow. Suddenly she'd go to heave, launching Embrose into the air. If her body had pumped up the sand would rush and fly up as well, as if a bomb had just detonated. It would crush against the cage but did not go any further, only coming to enclose them in a grainy sphere before Mina would pounced herself. Raising into the air, before Embrose would even be coming close to nearing the ceiling, being in the "center" of the second level, she'd slash at her. Her right arm went to slash at her left leg. Her left arm went to slash along her side. She would just kept coming; unleashing all her fury. Unleashing all Embrose's own fury onto her own self. Through kicks, through cuts, through punches. Mina would drift like a blur, which would keep the sand fluttering about. 5 Zane ��: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgvLej8ln2w ) The terrorizing shriek that had belted out from Embrose's opponent from below would in fact resound about the area. The pain inflicting noise would cause the audience to cower and cover their ears. And even though that is the route they took, Embrose simply winced at the sudden actions of the foxblood. The Female Demon's assault would not have been halted however, noticeably on both sides of her face were trails of red slipping from down her cheeks. Blood trickled from her ears in response to the skull splitting sound. This only added to her intense and furious rage. Interrupting Embrose's flurried assault, Mina's hands had indeed caught hold of Embrose's fists. Embrose grit her teeth in anger as the silver haired young woman put a pause on her actions. Then she cried out at the sudden pressure applied to one of her hands, enough to do some damage to the bones. However, due to the strength of her thick layer of fortification chi ( That has been prepped since the beginning of the fight. ) the damage was enough to cause fractures, but nothing more. Her less dominant hand would have been the had that took the bulk of that. The moment Mina went to heave and launch Embrose into the air, Embrose's body had indeed been elevated upwards. But due to the fact that Mina was still holding onto Embrose's fists, the instant Mina forced Embrose up, Embrose reacted instantaneously. Her anger and blistering rage empowered her sudden instinctive movements. She would use this to her advantage. Becoming dead weight, the rage blind Demoness used Mina's hold on her fists to pull her body back down and skillfully maneuvered body to grapple herself around. She would take Mina's right arm , due to it being extended from her attempt at pushing her up. Embrose took the right arm of the white hired vixen pulling it up once she'd been elevated in the air. The Demon would hold Mina's arm into her chest while pulling upwards on the limb. Once she gripped onto her arm her body would drop down using her weight and her opponents weight at the same time. Embrose would ride out the force of Mina's attempt and used her own move against her. Scooping herself back down to the ground and pulling both of her legs over her opponents arm, and over her chest. Embrose's legs would secure the opponents arm while her hands secured the other. Both of Embroses arms would lock themselves around Mina's right arm -- while both her legs locked to pin Mina's left arm in place. Attempting to place Mina in an arm lock or in this case a flying arm bar ( Due to her being airborne and shifted into the arm lock.) The impact was precise and swift, dislocating Mina's arm the moment her body hit the ground in the arm lock once and if it connected. https://i.gyazo.com/7063edf887dfacc87b0ad09ca3c7a85d.gif And because Mina had prepared to go airborne after tossing Embrose into the air, she would have literally pushed herself into this arm bar. ( Due to her attempting to go airborne soon after. ) The arm bar would made a secure lock once and if it all came through, if successful. https://i.gyazo.com/bacbb97914f9632b3778fd640d56e538.png Not only that, but using her right hand Embrose would hover a flaming palm over Mina's face. The fueling hellfire would cinder and glow, just in case if Mina attempted to do something else. This was a fail safe. Depending on Mina's decision -- if she continued to proceed while in this position -- not only would the pressure from her joint locked in would cause her arm to quite literally snap in two, but she'd burn her alive with the intense hell fire. Embrose's actions would reflect Mina's choices. Giving her the choice to tap and submit. Or die. Dovie/Mina.: It flopped. While her hand did crack, which was impressive in it's own minor way considering the rank of foe she was against, Mina didn't succeed in the rest of her plan. Instead, Embrose clung around and managed to swindle her way to be behind her. Clawing down her frame until she was ensnared. The fox felt trapped. Her mind raced and raced and she began to almost unravel. Gasping to get back once she once had within the palms of her hands. With her arm contained, as soon as she felt her body slam to the ground, sand gathering in her long hair, the high 'POP' resonated in her ears. And Mina screamed. This one was not like the other, however, it was not deafening and potent but simply pure in it's anguish. Mina's mind was teetering on the edge of inhumanity. She was close to clipping a feral thought process. A segment of her drifting away to almost come enclosed to nothing but her animal instincts; trapped in a carnivorous addiction for more. She wrangled around severely. Her legs kicking up and slamming, trying to do anything she could. Her tail, the long, slender appendage would go to slip out from beneath her and commence trying to fluff right into Embrose's face. The tail's end would flap around before trying to come over and across her eyes, and then tickle up her nose; the soft fur so plush and gentle that it would hopefully distract her or cause her to sneeze and loosen up. With a tail in her face, if it worked successfully, Embrose's hand may have gone up to swat away the extra limb thus giving her some thought into pushing out of her embrace without the worry of getting a mouthful of hot flame and becoming damaged goods. If this worked, Mina would go to push off and out of between her legs. Yet she did not think of how fast to do that, for although one hand may have gone away, the other was still connected. The way things were processed, Mina would of broken her arm, and this would cause Mina to scream far more than just due to the difficult 'pop' of her shoulder dislocating. This was far, far more painful. Dragging herself and going to scramble away, Mina would try to push herself up. Slugging through the sand. Her face would still look determined, and her expression would dwindle away from her feral state considering the pain was overpowering the only partial incentive to dive into a canine mindset. Going to turn around, Mina would glance at Embrose, trying to come at her, but before even getting close the sharp agony would rip through her core and cause her to blink, her mind slamming into a state of disfiguration. It would be on that note that Mina would fall to her knees, sanding her kneecaps, before looking directly at Embrose. The foxblood's golden hue's would dwindle away from consuming her entire eyes to returning to 'normal', and she'd feel her lips upturn, a bloody grin on her face and playful intent burrowed deep within her irises. Mina lifted her able hand up... only to have her index touch her thumb, the other three still up, in an 'OK' sign before saying "G-Good stuff, ya?" There she'd then fall to the ground unconscious. 7 Kaiden/Mike: *The chancellor would have clapped his hands while he'd turn his head back towards Tobi, the crowd going bonkers for the fight they'd just witnessed before them High Chancellor: You see That Chancellor... THAT's... Where the money is. And once we hit the highschool? We'll be up to our neck... in money. Category:Saga 4